


My Evil Best Friend

by Preqame



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Dark Character, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot, Roommates, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: Kazemaru breaks into Miyasaka's home and constantly steals Miya's food.
Relationships: Kazemaru Ichirouta/Miyasaka Ryou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	My Evil Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something with multiple chapters? Will I ever write anything other than oneshots? Will I ever write anything over 5k?
> 
> No.

For some reason Kazemaru keeps visiting Miyasaka's home. It was weird enough that he visited Miya at practice after school but now he's pestering him at the comfort of his home. 

'I get that Kazemaru's been desperate for me to join his weird team but going this far…?' Miyasaka sighs. It's not like Miyasaka minded, his feelings for Kazemaru haven't wavered at all but he's been so conflicted with Kazemaru's recent… attitude. Going on and on about the Dark Emperors and always pushing the glowing rock in Miya's face. It was like having a weird roommate- well, at this point it kinda was. Kazemaru somehow got hands on a key to his apartment…? 

Actually Miyasaka should be a little concerned. 

Okay not a little. Very worried. 

"Millie~" Speak of the devil. Literally, Kazemaru's hair was floating in the shape of horns right now. Oh, yeah he gave Miyasaka a nickname as well. "Millie come here.." Kazemaru was very desperate. Who wouldn't be after putting on a tough facade for so long…? 

"Yes Kaze?" Miyasaka doesn't look up from their textbook. He was trying to finish homework before the day was over. Kazemaru was sprawled upon Miyasaka's bed, wearing that jumpsuit. His matching boots and gloves weren't to be seen, Miyasaka has a strict 'no shoes in the house' rule. It's mostly common sense why drag dirt into the home where- 

"I'm hungry," Kazemaru whines. "Did you get food on your way back home again?"

"Am I suddenly your caretaker? I'm starting to question who's the actual senpai here," Miyasaka mumbled and checked over lines of work again, rereading his paper diligently. 

"Mmm so yes or no?" Kazemaru rolled around the bed. 

'Where's the calm and collected Kazemaru I fell for… he's acting like a little kid…' Miyasaka grumbled to himself. 'Well… it's still him I suppose.'

"Doesn't your new coach feed you?" Miyasaka hums. "Or can't you get food at your own home?" He was too concentrated, he would usually feel bad about being this dense but…he looks over at Kazemaru and see's the boy playing with his hair. It seemed like Kazemaru didn't care. 

"Home…?" Kazemaru mumbled and rubbed his head. "I don't have-"

"It's okay I picked up dinner on my way back," Miyasaka could feel the discomfort in Kazemaru's voice and changed the topic right away. "Karaage~" Miya cooed playfully to get Kazemaru back into that giddy mood. After all the days that had passed, Miyasaka had learned how to avoid Kazemaru… freaking out, let's say. It's not like Miyasaka didn't care, he cared too much, he assumed that it would get better to just pamper Kazemaru and keep him in a good mood. 

"Karaage?!" Kazemaru jumped up from the bed and shuffled around, knocking over some of Miya's stuff. And there he goes. Miyasaka added the finishing touches to his paper and declared homework finished for the day. Looking back from his chair, he saw how Kazemaru ruffled through the bag and threw the karage in the microwave. Staring at it like a wide eyed kid. If he had one, he'd be wagging a tail like crazy. 

Time passed and Miyasaka cleaned up his desk and readied his bag for Monday. Feeling that ache in his stomach he knew it was time to eat as well and maybe check up on Kazemaru. He stood up and peeked inside the kitchen and found his friend asleep. Crumbs on Kazemaru's face and hands with a leftover box of half eaten karaage in front of him. Miyasaka sighed and poked at the boy. 

"Are..Are you asleep?" Miya said but it came out as a whisper. No response but a slight groan. He went with it, grabbed a tissue and wiped Kazemaru's face clean and stared while doing so. It always amazed the blond boy whenever Kazemaru's hair was down. He'd be quite scared if it were floating in his sleep, actually. Nonetheless, he wiped at Kazemaru's hands next and felt complete at his deed. Miya grabbed a half eaten karaage and plopped it into his own mouth, feeling that there was still warmth from it previously microwaved. 

Kazemaru looked peaceful sleeping on the table. 

He's never actually stayed the night, usually leaving around this time. Miyasaka was lost in thought. Should he just leave him there? A slight mumble answered his question.

"Milliee….mm… sleepy," Kazemaru seemed barely awake. 

"Okay let's move to bed then, come on." Miyasaka rubbed Kazemaru's back. Another whine from the long haired boy. He watched as Kazemaru slumps off of the table and immediately walks towards Miya before pulling them into a hold. 

"Hey hey I can't move like this," Miyasaka said and didn't really know what to do with his hands while Kazemaru basically pushed his whole weight upon him. Another sigh and he /tries/ to carry a half sleepy Kazemaru back to the room. It was difficult. He almost tripped and fell. Almost at multiple times. 

"Bed bed," Kazemaru weakened finger points at the bed. He pushes himself off of Miya while pulling themselves down together. 

"Careful wUAH-" Miya didn't expect to fall and he lost his balance like crazy. Landing headfirst into the soft cushions. "You're so clumsy…" he muffled into the sheets. And there they were on a Friday night spread across Miya's bed like drunken idiots. Minus the drunk part, keep the idiots. 

"I need to change okay? I can't sleep in bed like this," Miyasaka went to stand up but Kazemaru pulled down at him again. "Stop that," it was a giggle instead of a serious offer. Miyasaka accepted his fate, guess he couldn't get away this time. Albeit uncomfortable in his outside clothes...he guessed it wasn't too bad for one night. 

"Miya…" Kazemaru says through shaky breath. He looked so tired, yet somehow still had the energy to hold onto Miyasaka tightly. He made himself comfortable really fast, pulled the sheets over them, locked his legs along with Miyasaka's, and pushed his head into Miya's chest. 

It took Miyasaka a second to process the situation. 

'Oh my god,' now thoughts were racing in his mind. 'Oh my god is Kazemaru hugging me?' This was something he'd fantasize about with his friend as a silly day dream not something that'd come true tonight. It took a lot of willpower for the boy not to freak out, he felt his cheeks flushing already. 

Kazemaru's hands around his torso, their legs tightly locked and the worst part was that they were facing each other. More so Miyasaka buried in Kazemaru's chest while Kazemaru laid his chin on top of Miya's head but- he didn't know what to do with his hands as they were awkwardly bundled in front. A shaky breath left Miya as he tried not to make too many movements. In reality he wanted to squeeze back the boy and never let go but actually having the chance to do so…

One second he had an evil best friend scheming in his room and now they were in bed holding onto each other for their dear lives. 

"Kazemaru are you still awake?" Miya managed to process a little more of the situation. He only heard soft breathing and a small tug against his back. Speaking seemed tedious at this point as Miya felt that wave of comfort and tiredness run through him. "Uhm… you don't have to leave before nights anymore if you don't want to…" the breathing halted for a bit. "I don't mind having you sleep over." Miyasaka pushes his head into Kazemaru's chest. 

Kazemaru's heart was beating like crazy, too. 

Miya couldn't help but feel a warm smile crawl onto his face. Finally feeling a little more confident in the situation and holding Kazemaru back, his hands wrapped around Kazemaru's Dark Emperors outfit and laid his hand on its back. Out of instinct, Miya rubbed small circles into his back. The soft fabric teasing his nerves and the repetition making his hand go slightly numb already. He heard a shaky breath escape Kazemaru, as if he was holding it as it returned back to his soft rhythm. 

The beat of his heart made Miya feel an unknown calmness. Miya held onto the rhythm, paying close attention at its spikes of speeding up and slowing back down again. 

He looked up with what little energy he had left as well and watched Kazemaru's face. Closed eyes, messy hair that entangled the both of them and that warm...slight smile plastered on Kazemaru's face as well.

When was the last time Miyasaka saw that welcoming smile instead of a snarky grin he usually carried? 

Maybe it wasn't so bad having an Evil roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> I will literally commission art of miya-kazevil I'm too far into this ship


End file.
